


Gonna Shout At The Moon

by mercury_caduceus



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Argents and Winchesters are related, F/M, Ghouls, Grave Robbing/Desecration, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Monsters Eating People, Multi, not by the Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2020-09-28 12:11:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20425778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercury_caduceus/pseuds/mercury_caduceus
Summary: There's a new danger in Beacon Hills, surprise surprise. Sightings of people who are supposed to be dead, grave robberies, murders, what else is new?Based after the events of 3A, Stiles and Allison find they have a lot in common, Lydia is seeing someone new, and Scott takes an interest in the new girl. Isaac has been helping Malia adjust to being human again, and Derek is a little less grumpy and brooding.When Allison finds out her cousins are coming to town, the Pack has to decide if they're comfortable with more Hunters or if they need to trust the Argent's judgement and take the help being offered.





	1. I Left You The Keys

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd so I want to apologize in advance for any mistakes and the fact that I have no idea how tenses work. Also, while this is third person, each chapter will be from a different perspective.

Stiles had been talking to Scott for the last few minutes knowing full-well that Scott wasn’t paying any attention to him. He’d started saying wildly obscure things just to see if anything would catch his attention but nothing had worked so far.

“Dude,” he conceded, prodding Scott’s shoulder. “What is more interesting than the monsters that are here to kill us again? Because that’s what I’ve been talking about while you pretend to listen to me.”

Scott turned to look at Stiles finally, “I wasn’t pret-” Stiles raised an eyebrow, cutting off Scott’s lie. “Okay, sorry, I was distracted…” He admitted, blushing slightly.

“Oh yeah?” He asked, a huge grin spreading across his face. Stiles knew that look. That was the embarrassed look that Scott got when he was crushing on someone and had been caught. _Finally!_ Stiles thought. It had been awhile and he’d been starting to think that Scott was never going to move on from Allison. And as awesome as Allison was, Scott _needed_ to move on because that relationship just wasn’t going to work.

“Ugh, I hate when you get that look,” Scott groaned.

“What look? I’m just trying to be a good friend! So, who is it?”

“No one,” Scott lied. Stiles saw him throw a glance at the new girl in their History class, Kira, as she started walking down the hall.

“You know, for someone with such a big secret, you’re a terrible liar,” Stiles whispered. Scott looked up at him and was a little frightened of the mischievous glint in Stiles’ eye.

“Stiles, whatever you’re going to-”

But before Scott could finish his appeal to his best friend, Stiles knocked the book that Scott was holding under his arm onto the floor, right in Kira’s path.

“Stiles!” Scott growled, but Stiles was already gone, walking quickly down the hall to leave. He turned his head to see Kira picking up Scott’s book and handing it to him.

He couldn’t hear what they were saying but they were both blushing and just being adorable so Stiles didn’t feel too bad. Then he checked his phone for the time and realized he was five minutes late to catch up with Allison and Lydia and do some research.

“Fuck,” he muttered, running now. Lydia was going to kill him.

A minute later Stiles was skidding to a stop in front of Lydia, panting at the effort of running as fast as he had to get to Allison’s car.

Lydia looked up from her phone, a look of disapproval written all over her face. “Nice of you to show,” she drawled, straightening up and fixing her flawless hair.

“Sorry, I was trying to talk to Scott about the… whatever it is that we’re going to be researching tonight, and he wasn’t listening. So I slightly tricked him into talking to that new girl, Kira, and lost track of time,” he explained, knowing it really wasn’t a great excuse but needing to defend himself.

“He’s finally talked to Kira?” Allison asked from the other side of her car where she had been putting her bag in the backseat.

“Yeah…?” Stiles answered, not sure what Allison meant by ‘finally’.

“Good,” Lydia said. “He’s been staring at her every History class we’ve had with her since she transferred here. That is a reasonable excuse for being late seeing as now he might not be obviously and annoyingly pining after her. Now, get in your Jeep and we’ll meet at Allison’s, I have plans tonight and I don’t want to cancel because we’re researching.”

Stiles saluted her, making Allison laugh brightly, before the girls got in Allison’s car and Stiles got behind the wheel of his Jeep, driving to the Argent’s apartment.

Once at Allison’s they grabbed snacks and drinks before settling in for some research on the new threat to Beacon Hills. They had finally gotten around to transferring all the information from the library and the Argent bestiaries into their own bestiary. They’d made both an electronic version and a physical copy.

Stiles was flipping through the bestiary in front of him and scrolling through Wikipedia pages while taking notes, comparing everything with the facts of their current monster crisis:

Firstly, there had been quite a few grave robberies, but what was taken wasn’t usual; parts of the corpses had been reported missing.

Secondly, there had been a lot of sightings around town of people who had previously died. While one or two cases could be brushed aside as people seeing things, crazy people, or whatever else, ten or twenty cases? That was no coincidence.

Lastly, a few bodies had been found, with body parts missing, similar to the grave robberies. They didn’t look like animal attacks either. They’d been killed with a weapon, a knife most likely. And more suspicious was the lack of struggle from the victim, as though they knew the killer. The other possibility was that they were unconscious but there were no signs to indicate that.

“What about a shapeshifter?” Allison asked. Stiles opened his mouth to retort, Scott and Derek hadn’t smelled another were, but Allison stopped him. “Not a werewolf-shapeshifter, a human shifter. I’ve got some information here from some Hunter friends of my dad’s that say shifters can become anyone and have been known to eat humans. They were even born human so it’s easy for them to blend in. The only thing is they’re said to have to shed their skin to shift, kinda like a snake but gooier.”

“Ugh,” Stiles responded, echoing Allison’s disgust at the last detail. “That sounds disgusting, but possible. We haven’t found any shedded skins, but they might have a lair that they do all their shifting in. Does it say how we can identify them as a shifter?”

“Their eyes flare silver-white on camera and silver hurts them,” Lydia read out from her screen, obviously finding what Allison had been reading. She got up to write all that on the board they had in front of them.

Once she was done she turned to them. “I was thinking it might be a ghoul,” she told them.

“Wait, ghouls aren’t just another name for a ghost or something? They’re a specific monster?” Stiles asked.

“Ghouls are similar to the shifters that Allison just suggested, though you are correct in the thought that ghouls are often assumed to be synonymous with ghosts. Ghouls are beings that need to eat part of the person they want to turn into, and then they can have all their memories, making it easier to assume their identity,” Lydia informed them rather professionally. She also wrote these points down on the board.

Under both the shifter and ghoul sections on the board, she wrote Decapitation.

“So, it’s very likely we’re dealing with one of these, meaning beheading it should work either way,” Allison surmised.

“Exactly,” Lydia replied, gathering her things to leave.

“Wait, where are you going?” Stiles asked. They’d only been here for just over an hour, they usually spent more time researching than that.

“I told you, I have plans, and we’ve come to a very likely conclusion. If you two want to do more research you can, but I feel comfortable in these deductions. Besides, you two have homework to work on, whereas I do not,” she told them, flipping her hair and strutting towards the door in typical Lydia fashion. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Allison conceded. She started putting aside books she’d been using to back up her research and replacing them with her school books. Stiles sighed, agreeing but not happy about it. He had been looking forward to spending the night with Allison and Lydia, they were the only two that could actually keep up with him intellectually.

He loved Scott but they were not always intelligent in the same ways. And Scott didn’t usually find his research interesting. Besides, having a Pack was awesome and he was sometimes still amazed that there was a whole group of people that wanted him around.

He started packing his things up, planning to go home and spend the night alone while he got his homework done.

“You-you don’t have to leave, you can stay here and do your work if you want,” Allison’s voice stopped him. She sounded quiet, like she wasn’t sure if he even wanted to stay, not like the confident person Stiles was used to. “Unless you need to go home to spend time with your dad, then never mind,” she continued, blushing and trying to hide behind her hair.

“I’d like to stay, I hate going home to an empty house, but I don’t want to be a distraction…” Stiles trailed off. He knew how much people hated studying with him. He was restless and muttered to himself and jumped between subjects.

Allison smiled at him, “Stiles, I’ve studied with you before. It doesn’t bother me.” He knew she meant it, Allison didn’t tend to lie just to placate others. He returned the smile and sat back down, pulling his books out too and settling in, pleased that his night was looking up.


	2. Scars of Our Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles thinks about his growing friendship with Allison and talks to Scott about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed the timeline a little for the story, because why not. But they've helped Malia turn back, and Kira is just showing up, so there's a little bit of time between those two things.  
It's also been a couple months since the Nemeton sacrifice.

The next day at school Stiles was a little worried. Mainly because he had spent the night in Allison’s bed–not that they’d done anything! But her dad had called saying he wouldn’t be home again, the hunt he was on was taking a little longer than he had planned. Even though she’d tried to hide it, Stiles could see that Allison was not thrilled by the idea of spending the night alone in the apartment.

“Do you want me to stay the night on the couch?” He’d offered, and she’d looked like she was going to tell him it wasn’t necessary, she was fine. “My dad won’t be home tonight either and there’s no point in us both being alone and getting barely any sleep, Allison.”

She’d nodded then, after a moment, giving him a small smile that showed how relieved she was to have some company. After they’d finished their work for the night, they’d just hung out. They’d talked and joked and had a normal night that teenagers were supposed to have.

“Thank you again for staying tonight,” she’d whispered to him in the dark, laying side by side on her bed. He’d made to move to her couch an hour before but she’d stopped him with a hand on his arm, and who was he to argue?

“My pleasure,” he’d replied. “We’re friends Allison, I would do anything for you,” he promised her, grabbing her hand for a moment and giving it a squeeze. She held on before he could pull his hand away and it was nice to have someone close to him. He hadn’t felt comfortable like this around anyone other than Scott, and especially never a girl. Even with Heather, he’d been nervous and jittery. With Allison he was completely relaxed.

“Stiles?” Allison whispered again after a while of laying in silence. He’d rolled over onto his side to show her she had his undivided attention. She rolled, facing him as well. “Do you… do you still feel it?”

They both reached up to touch their chests and he nodded. He still felt the darkness there, the result of him sacrificing himself for his father. “Everyday.”

“Sometimes I feel… helpless, or like I have no fucking clue what I’m doing. I’m scared all the time,” she admitted. She was staring up into his face with her big brown eyes, her beautiful face so vulnerable that he felt his chest ache.

He pulled her into his arms, cradling her head to his chest like he could protect her, when they both knew he couldn’t fight for shit. That wouldn’t stop him from trying though.

“Me too, Ally, all the time,” he’d whispered back.

They’d fallen asleep like that, their arms wrapped around each other and feeling safer than they’d felt since their lives had become entangled with the supernatural. When they woke up, Stiles and Allison were spooning, Allison’s hair in Stiles’ nose. He rolled away from her, hoping she hadn’t felt that he’d woken up hard.

It wasn’t that weird, it happened all the time. His body was just reacting to the fact that there was another person in the same bed as him.

At least, that’s what he would tell himself until he believed it.

But now he was waiting for Scott to say something. He was sure he reeked of Allison – he had to after he’d spent the night in her bed with her against him.

He definitely wasn’t going to be the one to bring it up though.

“So we’ve limited it to a ghoul or a shifter. But not a shifter like a were, a shifter that can become different people. And either way, they can both be killed the same way,” Stiles dragged his thumb across his throat.

Scott was frowning, probably because he didn’t like that they were planning on killing the monster, but they had to. It was killing people, digging up graves! Scott could try and see the best in everything but they were going to end up killing it, they all knew-

“Why do you smell so much like Allison?”

Ah. _That_ was why he was frowning then.

“I, uh, slept at her place last night,” Stiles answered awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You… slept… at Allison’s,” Scott repeated, like he was testing the words on his tongue, like they were foreign to him.

“Yeah, we were studying after Lydia left and then I ended up crashing there.” It wasn’t a _lie_, it was just omitting a _lot_ of detail that may or may not be considered important.

Scott didn’t seem to know what to say. Which is understandable. Until very recently, Scott had been interested in one girl, Allison, and they had broken up only a few months before, and all signs had led to Isaac and her but that wasn’t going to happen, what with Isaac just not being that interested. There actually seemed to be a possibility there for him and Malia, what with him going over there to help her and her father adjust.

Stiles stopped his inner rambling, now was not the time. Scott was sitting there like he didn’t know what to say, and that meant Stiles had to say something.

“Look dude, if this is weird or you’re not okay with this, I don’t have to hang out with her,” he said, ignoring how upset that option made him. Scott was his best friend and he valued that friendship so much, no matter how shitty of a friend Scott was a year ago.

“No, no, I don’t want that. I’m glad you two are friends, it just wasn’t what I was expecting and it caught me by surprise,” Scott said. He still looked like he wasn’t completely sure of how he really felt about the situation but Stiles would take him at his word.

“Thanks man, I think it would be good for the two of us to have each other. But let me know if it ever bothers you, I’ll understand,” Stiles told him. He really hoped Scott wouldn’t be bothered by it because he really liked spending time with Allison.

It didn’t look like Scott was going to say anymore on the subject which was good, because at that moment Kira walked into the classroom, which meant an end to the conversation. Scott’s eyes followed her and she blushed when she looked over and saw him. Stiles was going to have to ask how everything had gone yesterday.

When Mr. Yukimura started class, Stiles made sure to take good notes. With Scott’s track record he probably wasn’t paying too much attention to their lecture. Stiles just smiled, shaking his head. Some things never changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I miss any tags, let me know!


	3. You and the Moon and Neptune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allison thinks about her relationship with Stiles and they talk about their impromptu sleepover.

Allison watched from her locker as Scott and Stiles hung around their lockers. They were talking quietly so she couldn’t hear them but that didn’t really matter to her. She was lost in her own thoughts.

Hanging out with Stiles had been… nice. Nicer than she’d thought it would be. He was funny, obviously, but he also understood her on a level nobody had ever been able to. They’d both lost their moms, they both had to deal with being “the fragile humans” in the pack, and they were constantly underestimated, despite having proved themselves beyond a doubt.

But most of all, they both still felt the darkness after being the surrogate sacrifices for their parents. She’s sure Scott still feels the effects sometimes, but he seems to have gotten a little more of a handle on it when he regained his full control again. Allison and Stiles had been able to lock it away, but they seemed to be struggling with it a little more.

And she was honestly so relieved that it wasn’t just her anymore, that she had someone who could remind her that she wasn’t alone in that feeling.

“He’s grown up a lot in the past year, hasn’t he?” Lydia’s voice made her jump slightly, she hadn’t noticed her coming over.

“Who?” Allison asked, because Lydia was probably talking about Scott but it looked more like she was staring at…

“Stiles, obviously, seeing as that’s who you’ve been staring at for the last couple minutes,” Lydia replied. Allison ignored the twinge of annoyance she felt at the idea of Lydia _finally_ noticing how amazing Stiles is, mostly because she didn’t want to think about _why_ that thought bothered her so much.

“I have not been staring, but I suppose he has. He’s definitely matured,” she said, turning to her locker to avoid the smug, knowing look on Lydia’s face. “So, who did you have plans with last night?” Allison asked, hoping Lydia would take the bait to change the subject.

She raised a perfect eyebrow but conceded, knowing that Allison wasn’t ready to think about her interest in Stiles. “I’m probably going to tell you soon, I need to make sure he’s alright with it.”

Allison hummed thoughtfully, “So, it’s an older guy? Because you said you were done with high schoolers. Can I take a guess?”

“No, you can’t guess. But once I tell you, you can tell me if you were right,” she winked and they both laughed, walking to their next class.

Allison missed Stiles staring after her, but Lydia definitely saw it if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.

Later that afternoon, Stiles and Allison had a free period together. They’d decided to spend it doing a bit more research into the ghoul/shifter problem, just to be sure they had the right monster.

Allison hated how awkward everything was, her and Stiles had never really been awkward around each other. And they definitely shouldn’t be now, not when they were finally starting to get closer.

“Stiles,” Allison started, keeping her voice down because she was in a library, but also because she wasn’t sure who could be listening in.

Stiles looked up at her, showing he was listening.

“About last night… I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something-”

“You’re worried that _I _was uncomfortable? I was worried that I’d made _you_ uncomfortable,” Stiles told her, shock written all over his face. “Wait, so, neither of us was uncomfortable?” He asked, like he had just realized that everything was okay between them.

“Yeah, it was actually…”

“Nice?” He finished for her, turning it into a question.

“Yeah! It was nice. It was actually the best I’ve slept in a while, you make me feel less alone,” she admitted, smiling softly at him. “Besides,” she added, grin widening, “if anything happened that I wasn’t okay with, I could easily kick your ass.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he agreed, laughing with her. His smile fell from his face after a few seconds.

“What is it?” Allison asked, worried that he’d read something that meant they were wrong.

“I just… don’t want to stop hanging out with you,” he said quietly, like he was admitting a huge secret that he didn’t want anyone to know.

“I don’t want to stop hanging out with you either,” she admitted softly, reaching out to grab his hand.

Neither of them said anything about why they were worried, or why they liked being around each other so much. Stiles just squeezed Allison’s hand back and that was enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where this is going if I'm being honest. Let me know if you have an opinion!


	4. A Creature in My Blood Stream

“I don’t know why I keep agreeing to this,” Lydia heard him grumble, rolling her eyes.

“Because,” she responded, turning to put her shirt on and fix herself in the mirror. “The sex is good and you actually like me, Derek.”

He just grunted in response, not wanting to admit that she was right, as per usual. “But you’re always mean to me,” he complained half-heartedly, coming to stand behind her and stick his nose in her hair and inhale her scent. There was a pleased, possessive grumble when he found his scent mixed with hers.

She smirked at his wolfy reaction. “I’m not mean, I just don’t put up with your shit. And besides, you like that about me.”

Derek started kissing and nipping at her neck and shoulders instead of responding. He never told her she was right, but she knew.

“Is there a reason the wolves haven’t said anything? Are they oblivious or are they just respecting our privacy?” Lydia asked, turning around to scratch her fingers through his hair while he kept up his ministrations on her throat.

“I have no idea about Scott, but Isaac is just being respectful. But you should tell everyone soon if you want them all finding out from you instead of them jumping to conclusions.” Derek wasn’t even sure what she would tell them. Were they just fucking? Or dating? They’d never had that conversation.

She sighed, “Yeah, they’re starting to get suspicious of why I keep leaving and who I’m going to see. I’ll tell Allison and Stiles tonight, then ask what the hell they’re doing dancing around each other. I’ll tell Scott tomorrow at school.”

Derek froze, giving her a blank look that was usually saved for when she started talking to him about some math theorem she had been working on. She just laughed, kissing his temple and moving out of his arms.

“You should have seen them last night, all longing stares and carefully chosen words. It was hilarious.”

Derek seemed to be getting over his surprise because he said “Aren’t Scott and Allison the ones in love with each other?”

“No, they’ve pretty much completely moved on. Scott’s actually interested in this new girl, shocker. Wanna be there when I talk to them?” She asked with a mischievous smirk and a glint in her eye.

Derek nodded, wanting to see the reactions this would get. He’d clearly been spending too much time with Lydia if he was looking forward to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been wanting to write these two together for a while, so please let me know what you think!


	5. I'm A Gambler

“A machete?” Stiles questioned, watching Allison pull weapons out of the bag she had packed to bring to his place. They had decided to do some work together again and he needed to be home to make his father dinner.

Allison nodded, “Well, whatever it is, it can be killed by decapitation. A machete would be good for that. I was also thinking about silver arrow heads, that way if it’s a ghoul, I can shoot it from a distance and hurt it at the very least.”

Stiles thought that sounded like a very good idea, particularly the part where she would be farther from the monster.

Suddenly an idea struck Stiles. “Do you think you could give me weapons training? I love my bat, but I should probably learn how to better defend myself.”

Allison smiled at him, her eyes shining and dimples making his chest hurt. She was just so beautiful–and he really needed to stop that line of thinking now.

“Of course. And maybe we could even get you a new bat, this time made with mountain ash so you can use it against a werewolf,” she suggested. He laughed, glad that now he had another excuse to spend more time with her. It was getting really pathetic, this stupid crush that he shouldn’t have to begin with.

Scott was going to fucking kill him.

“Yeah, it would be nice for everyone to not see me as the weak, useless human,” Stiles joked.

Allison frowned and stepped closer to him. “Stiles,” she said, “I don’t think anyone see you as weak or useless. I certainly don’t. I think you being human makes you one of the bravest ones here. You run into fights alongside werewolves and hunters with wit, mountain ash, and a baseball bat. You’re one of the most incredible people I know.”

Stiles was speechless. That was one of the nicest things anyone had ever said to him, and it came from _Allison_.

“Th-thanks. I think you’re incredible, too.” Allison gave him a look that said she didn’t agree with that. “I’m serious. You’re one of the strongest people I know. And not just because you can kick my ass.”

She ducked her head, but Stiles could see the small smile she was hiding. And the dimples that he just knew would be the death of him.

“You were right.”

Stiles and Allison both whipped around to look at the two who had snuck up on them.

“I’m always right,” Lydia told Derek, touching his arm lightly before walking over to the kitchen table and sitting down.

The room was silent, with everyone staring at each other.

“This is not what I was expecting,” Allison told Lydia after what felt like hours.

Lydia’s smirk grew. “What were you expecting?”

“I don’t really know, but I can’t say that this crossed my mind,” Allison admitted.

At first Stiles was confused; what were they talking about? But then Derek moved to stand behind Lydia, leaning possessively over her. Stiles snorted.

“Makes sense, honestly,” he said, sitting down in the chair beside her. Allison sat across from him.

“You’re not surprised?” Lydia asked.

“I didn’t say that. Derek isn’t exactly known for letting himself be happy, so I’m surprised he’s so open about this. But, you two dating makes a kind of sense. It’s a good thing,” Stiles explained.

Stiles didn’t miss the pleasantly surprised look on Derek’s face.

“So, are you here to talk about the ghoul?” Allison asked when nobody said anything.

“No,” Derek said. “Lydia already told me last night.” Stiles ignored the smug look he had, he didn’t want to laugh in Derek’s face.

“We’re here to figure out what the hell is wrong with you two,” Lydia told them matter-of-factly.

“What?” Allison asked. Stiles felt his stomach drop.

Fuck. They knew.

“You both like each other and it’s completely obvious.”

It was silent again for a moment. The silence was broken by Stiles this time.

“Wait,” he looked at Allison. Her eyes were huge and her cheeks were red. “You like me?”

She opened her mouth, closed it, took a deep breath. “Yes,” she whispered, like she was worried if she spoke too loud it would make the confession worse, more dangerous.

Stiles heart was beating so fast he would be embarrassed later when he thought about Derek hearing it but right now he couldn’t care less. His smile was so big it hurt.

Allison liked him. _Allison_ liked _him_.

“Derek, Lydia,” he addressed them. “Love you both, Derek we need to talk later. Get out though.” Lydia looked a little put out at the fact that she wasn’t being allowed to stay and watch what happened. That changed when Derek leaned in and whispered something in her ear. What he said got a lascivious smirk from her.

“Have fun,” she said in a sing-song voice before leaving the house. Stiles didn’t miss the look of pure hunger on Derek’s face, though he wished he’d missed it. He didn’t really need that visual.

“Stiles, my feelings don’t have to change anything-”

“I hope they do,” Stiles interrupted. “Allison I have had the biggest crush on you for _months_. And you don’t have to date me if you don’t want to or aren’t ready, but if you want to… I’d really like to be your boyfriend,” he admitted nervously. He really wished that hadn’t sounded as childish as he knew it had.

Allison was smiling now, too. She got up and walked over to him, straddling his hips and throwing her arms around his shoulders. “Stiles,” she sighed his name like it was her favourite word. He wanted to hear her say his name like that all the time. “I would love to be your girlfriend.” She smiled at him, making his heart race again.

He smiled back and then leaned forward and kissed her, so happy he didn’t have to stop himself anymore. She kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and as cliché as it was, he wanted to feel her against him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, it's been a while! I won't make excuses, but I am really sorry about the wait, I really did plan to post a lot sooner. But! I finally got past my writer's block for this chapter. I'm not sure how much I like it, but I needed to get something out so hopefully it's alright!


	6. You're the Ace of Spades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated tags! This kinda came out of nowhere but I'm running with it so hopefully it's good.

After making out for a while, they actually got down to work, as much as they really wanted to continue with this new aspect of their relationship. Stiles was practically vibrating in his seat – he’d never really made out with anyone, other than that one time with Heather at her birthday party.

Which he actually tried not to think about much considering she had been murdered almost immediately after and it still hurt. A lot.

But he’d never had a girlfriend, and while he was definitely excited about the making out, he was also excited about the other little things. Like holding hands with her while they walked down the hall, cuddling up and watching movies on the weekend, going on dates.

Once they’d finished their school work, Stiles started working on dinner, Allison helped. They talked about the ghoul at first, but that turned into talking about Derek and Lydia.

“So you really didn’t know they were dating?” Stiles asked Allison, finding it hard to believe.

“No, I swear! I only_ just_ found out she was seriously seeing anyone,” she assured him.

He laughed at her semi-defensive tone. “Honestly, it makes sense once you get over the initial shock of it.”

“You think?”

“Yeah, they’ll be good for each other. He’ll challenge her in a way that she needs and she won’t let him make stupid self-sacrificing decisions or wallow in his self-pity,” Stiles answered. “And we both know that while Derek likes to get in everyone’s face and be all ‘_I’m the Alpha_,’ he doesn’t actually like always being the one who calls the shots. At least, not alone.”

Allison nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I hadn’t actually thought of it like that. I just thought they would both be fighting constantly, but I guess a lot of that is armour. If they both have someone that understands them and gives them a safe space, they’re kinda perfect.”

They kept getting dinner ready, and when the pizzas were in the oven they went and sat in the living to try and figure out where this ghoul might be hiding out. And then what to do when they found it.

“Obviously they’re somewhere that has easy access to the cemetery, even at night when the gates are locked. I mean, there’s always a chance of them just being able to jump the fence but that would probably attract a lot of attention.”

Allison looked thoughtful for a moment before pulling out her phone and calling someone. She put it on speaker so they could both hear it and Stiles felt his mouth go a little dry when he saw that she was calling her father.

It really shouldn’t surprise him; he knew more about most monsters and he was a resource they probably should have used before now. But Argent still terrified him, especially now that he was in a relationship with his only daughter, the last person left in this world that he loved unconditionally.

“Hi sweetheart,” Stiles heard the smile in Argent’s voice even over the tiny speaker.

“Hi dad, you’re on speaker with Stiles and me,” Allison said.

There was a brief pause. “Stiles.” Pause. “What can I help you two with?” Stiles was commending himself on not pissing his pants with the tone of Argent’s voice when he said his name. Like he _knew_.

Allison squeezed his hand in a reassuring way before answering. “We were wondering if you knew anything more about ghouls that isn’t in our bestiary. We know that they feed on people, they can shift into their victims, alive or dead, they share the memories of their victims, and they can be killed with decapitation.”

Chris paused, likely thinking. “Well, I don’t know anything more than that, I’ve never actually fought one before. But I can ask the boys, I think they have some experience.” With that, Stiles heard Argent walk away from his phone and talk to someone.

“Hey,” Allison whispered, muting the phone so her father couldn’t hear them. “You okay?”

“I’m fine, I just realized that your father is probably aware of something between us because he’s obviously psychic and is currently planning my death, it’s totally fine,” Stiles rambled.

Allison laughed. Stiles turned to her, offense written all over his face. His fear was not funny, nor amusing, it was real and warranted! But he couldn’t continue to be offended when she looked so happy and beautiful right there in front of him. He leaned forward and kissed her gently, quickly. When they pulled away her smile was soft, her nails scratching through his hair at the nape of his neck.

“Allison” Argent’s voice caused them to jump a bit and Allison took them off mute. Her face was serious again, back to business. “The boys said that it isn’t strictly decapitation, though that will work. It’s any kind of brain damage, though the more extreme the better. They also said that they are stronger and faster than the average human, but I doubt that will be too much of an issue for you guys. And they said to check places where keeping bodies long-term might be a little less suspicious.”

Allison was writing everything down as her father said it. 

“So, a morgue or a large enough freezer, like a meat locker. That will definitely narrow down locations.” Allison wrote everything down as she thought it.

“We’ve also made a note of them needing relatively easy access to the cemetery when it’s closed. We know that isn’t necessary but it would definitely make it easier to get the bodies at night without people seeing something,” Stiles told Argent, hoping he would agree.

“That makes sense. Sam also said that ghouls tend to be nomadic, they usually stick around for a couple weeks, maybe a few months at most, and then move on. Sometimes they live in small groups, about two or three, but they generally stick to themselves. So maybe look for someone new to town, as well. In case they want to blend in.” Argent paused and Stiles heard a man’s gruff voice in the background, not quite loud enough to decipher what they were saying. “They said to check sewers or other places underground as well.”

“Okay, thank you. How is everything going with you guys?” Allison asked. It was Stiles’ turn to give Allison’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He could see the worry she felt for her father. He understood, it didn’t matter how capable they were, both of their fathers worked dangerous jobs where they were just one miscalculation away from being seriously hurt or worse.

“We think we might be done by tonight, and then the boys were thinking about coming by, maybe hanging out for a bit.” Chris told her, a little hesitantly, like he wasn’t sure how it would be received. “They miss you,” he added a little quieter.

“I would love for them to come visit!” She said excitedly. Then her brow furrowed in worry again. “Do they know?”

“Yeah, I told them. I think they’re a little skeptical, but they promise not to pick a fight. Maybe tell everyone before we get home tomorrow night though? Make sure everyone is on the same page,” Chris suggested.

“Okay, I’ll call a pack meeting tonight. Good luck, keep me updated.”

“I will, you do the same. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

She hung up, sent out a mass text to the pack to meet at Stiles’ house in a couple hours for a meeting and then sat back.

“So, who is coming home with your dad?” Stiles asked, rubbing some tension out of Allison’s neck.

“The Winchesters.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologize for the lateness of the chapter but it isn't the first time and I'm sorry to say it probably won't be the last.  
I will say that recently I've been dealing with some really bad mental health stuff (both before and during this pandemic) and school and just a lot. 
> 
> Hopefully soon, once I'm done all of my assignments I can actually put more focus on my writing and get this and a couple other ideas written out.
> 
> Everyone stay safe, please please please, as a customer service worker and a human being, I beg of you to keep contact with others to a minimum, and take all precautions to keep you and everyone around you safe.


	7. The Sky Will Be Ours

Stiles was just staring at her, mouth hanging open. “I-I’m sorry, did you say _the Winchesters_?” He stuttered quietly.

“Uh, yeah?” She nodded, a little confused by his reaction. “Why? Do you know who they are?”

He scoffed, “Do I know-Obviously I know who they are! You can’t research the supernatural world and not know who the _Winchesters_ are.” Allison could see the fanboy excitement in Stiles’ eyes and couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“Okay, sure. They have done quite a lot; I won’t dispute that. But it’s so weird to think of the boys as _legends_ or whatever you’re implying. I’ve watched Sam chase Dean for twenty minutes because Dean put a clown toy in Sam’s underwear drawer and made it say ‘Hi, Sammy’ in a creepy voice. And Dean is obsessed with pie and Sam is a giant nerd and they’re just… The Boys.”

“Well, I mean, yeah I’m sure once they become actual real people to me I won’t be as much of a fanatic, I’ve just heard so many stories. How do you know them? Is it just Hunter connections?” Stiles asked, probably trying to maintain what little composure he had left.

“Well, no, we’re related. Their mom and my dad were cousins. We didn’t really connect until a couple years ago, just before we moved here. But we’ve all stayed in touch as much as possible since,” Allison explained.

Stiles paled slightly, and she could see that he was panicking slightly.

“Stiles, what’s wrong?” She asked, concerned.

“Oh, nothing,” he laughed, but she could tell it was a little hysterical. “I was already terrified of your father, but now I get to add two more to the list of terrifying men who could easily kill me if they don’t like that I’m dating you.”

She gently touched the side of his face, relieved that it seemed to calm him down, even if it was only a little. “Hey, everything will be fine. I think my dad has learned by now that I’m going to do what I want and he needs to respect that I’m capable of making my own decisions.” He felt a little more reassured, but she could tell he wasn’t comfortable yet. “Stiles, my dad likes you. He respects you; he thinks you’re smart and brave and kind. What father doesn’t want that for their daughter?”

Stiles smiled at her and she felt her stomach clench. It was a little ridiculous how much she liked this goofy, sarcastic, impulsive boy who couldn’t see his true worth.

“Well, I’m glad there’s one last person that’s going to plan my murder,” he joked.

“Don’t worry, I can protect you from the boys if I need to,” Allison told him, smiling and climbing into his lap.

His hands slid to her waist to hold her steady. “Well, I’m glad my ego is pretty much non-existent, and I have no problem with the fact that you are better and stronger than me in every way. But,” he added before she could argue with him, “there is one problem I need to face on my own. And I have to do it now before the pack meeting tonight.”

She was confused, she couldn’t think who he could be concerned about.

“I have to go talk to Scott before he comes over and finds out from smelling us or someone else. I need to be the one to tell him.”

She nodded, climbing off his lap. She wished she could go with him but she knew that this was something that had to be between the two of them. “Do you want me to go home while you’re there?”

“Not if you don’t want to. You can stay here and get some work done or go up to my room to take a nap or whatever.”

She nodded, glad that she didn’t have to leave and come back. She was just tired and wanted to stay here. Also the pizza they made smelled so good and she was hungry.

“I’ll let my dad know you’re here so if he gets back before I do it’s not weird,” he told her, getting up and kissing her forehead. “Call me if you need anything and eat some pizza if you get hungry.”

֍ ֍ ֍

“So, I just wanted to talk to you before the pack meeting.” Scott was watching from his bed as Stiles paced nervously in front of him. He didn’t say anything, just waited for Stiles to get the words out.

“Allison and I like each other,” Stiles blurted after a few minutes. He froze and cringed at his own bluntness.

Scott nodded, “I know.”

Stiles whipped around, shocked. “Wait, you _know_? That’s it? No shock, outrage, disbelief?”

“Dude, we all know. I can smell the attraction you both feel, and you’re both kinda terrible at hiding your feelings. And you two are the people I know the best in this world. I know,” he summarized. “I’m guessing you both admitted it to each other today?”

“Uh, yeah. Lydia came over and talked to us.” Scott laughed, knowing how Lydia could be and imagining how that conversation had gone. “Were Allison and I the only two people who didn’t know that we liked each other?” Stiles continued, a little annoyed.

Scott laughed a little and nodded. “I’m guessing this means you two are dating now?” He asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah, we are. Is that okay with you? Because I really like her but you’re my brother Scott. I don’t want to hurt you, and I know she doesn’t want to either,” Stiles said. Scott could hear how serious he was, how much he meant it. And he also knew how much they would be giving up for him.

“Nah man, you both deserve to see where this goes. I care about both of you and all I want is for you two to be happy. And honestly? I’m not as upset as I thought I would be,” he told him. He realized how much he meant that and was a little surprised. “Maybe it’s because it’s you, maybe I’ve really moved on. Who knows? But if you two are happy, I’m happy.”

Scott got up and pulled Stiles into a hug, glad that nothing had to be tense between the two of them.

“I’ve gotta get back home, my dad is probably back now and I made pizza so I want to make sure I get some before it’s all gone. But I’ll see you in a couple hours for the meeting?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

Stiles turned to leave before pausing in the doorway. “Hey Scott? Thanks, for being okay with this.”

Scott smiled, and Stiles suddenly felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. He hadn’t realized how worried he had been about telling Scott, scared of the prospect of having to choose between his best friend or being with Allison.

He started driving home and laughed to himself. Now all he had to worry about was a corpse-eating ghoul and Allison’s terrifying, nearly-mythical Hunter family. No big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm severely sleep deprived and isolation is driving me a little insane so I wrote this chapter! Hopefully my brain continues to work for me!  
If you want to talk or see some of my ramblings I've got a tumblr: https://martinskis-lydias.tumblr.com/  
Stay safe!


	8. Burning While We're Young

“Okay, why are we having a Pack meeting just to tell us your dad is coming home tomorrow? We’re all okay with each other, aren’t we? Did that change recently without us knowing?” Isaac asked, looking slightly concerned. Allison noticed Malia moving slightly closer to him, and how the small amount of tension in his body left him.

“Everything is still fine with my dad,” Allison reassured. “The meeting is because… well, because my cousins are coming back with him.”

“I’m sorry. Did you just say _cousins_?” Derek asked. He sounded pissed, and the ‘_your family has done enough in Beacon Hills_’ was implied. She knew that he was worried and looking out for his Pack, and she really didn’t blame him.

“It’s not like that. They are not a threat to anyone here,” Allison told him quickly, hoping to reassure him.

“It’s the Winchesters,” Stiles interjected. Nobody reacted, which she wasn’t surprised about. Why would they understand the reason Stiles found this so significant?

Well, Lydia was of course the only exception to this. She looked both astonished and amused, like she wasn’t sure which feeling was stronger.

Amusement seemingly won out. “Of course the Winchesters are your cousins. Why wouldn’t all the huge Hunter names somehow be related.”

“Is anyone going to tell us who the Winchesters are? Or are we just supposed to sit here clueless?” Malia asked, sounding annoyed (though that could be due to her still adjusting to being human). This time, Isaac moved closer, making sure their knees were pressed together. Again, they both seemed to take comfort from the contact.

Before Allison could begin to explain, Stiles began talking. “The Winchesters are famous Hunters. But they’re different than the Argents. While they do still hunt lots of smaller threats, they are known in Hunter circles for something more impressive. They tend to go up – and win – against much larger threats.” 

Derek growled quietly, clearly getting impatient. “What the hell does that even mean?” His annoyance was growing, and while it was still stemming from concern, Stiles’ vague answer probably wasn’t helping matters.

“The Winchester’s have allegedly stopped the apocalypse at least once, if not more than once. They are incredibly adept at facing dangers that threaten the entire world, as opposed to more local threats. That isn’t to say that our monsters aren’t big and bad and impossibly dangerous. But their usual monsters tend to be Angels, demons, the Devil himself. At least, if the rumours are to be believed,” Lydia explained. She was talking to the room, but she was looking at Allison, waiting for her to dispute anything.

Obviously she didn’t because, as usual, Lydia was right.

“Did you just say ‘the Devil?’ Is that a metaphor or something?” Scott asked, speaking up for the first time.

Allison sighed. “Sadly no, it’s very literal. I don’t know what the rumours about the boys are – I honestly didn’t realize there were rumours to begin with – but long story short, a couple years ago the boys fought Lucifer and Michael and a bunch of other angels and stopped the Apocalypse. And they tend to stop things like that all the time. So, I guess they’re a big deal to people that follow up with Hunter stuff. I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen them since before I moved here, and that was before I knew about Hunting. I’ve tried to stay in touch but we’ve been a little busy, and so have they. Dad has caught me up on a lot but I’m not sure if he even knows all they’ve been through.” Allison took a deep breath, trying to bring herself back to the original point.

“What I’m trying to say is Sam and Dean want to come with my dad back to Beacon Hills. And maybe Cas, I’m not sure yet. Last I heard he was trying to help the Angels with stuff, so I’m not sure. But,” she stopped herself from rambling again. “If the boys come here, it needs to be a decision that you all agree on.”

They were all quiet for a moment, taking in what she had just said.

Derek was the one that broke that silence, which was probably a good thing, as he got right to the point. “If the Winchesters are coming here, is that bad for us? Do they think we’re a threat? And what if we don’t all agree?”

Allison shook her head. “The boys are not coming here to hurt you guys, it is not a bad thing. They’re coming for two reasons: they want to spend some time with me and my dad, and they’ve fought ghouls before, so they want to help us. My dad has assured me that he has talked to them about the Pack and has made it abundantly clear that you are not a threat, that we trust each other.”

Some of them looked very skeptical, which she really didn’t blame them for. “If it makes you feel any better, they have never had anything to do with Gerard. They never met him, they have never been influenced by him, and they’ve been through enough to know that not all ‘monsters’ are bad. They aren’t trigger happy Hunters.”

“Can we take a moment to think about this?” Scott asked, sounding worried that she would be upset.

She smiled at him. “Of course you can. If you don’t feel comfortable with them here, I can ask that they don’t come here. I can go see them when this ghoul has been taken care of and I can just call them for the help with the ghoul. They last thing my dad and I want is to make you all feel unsafe in your own homes.” _Again_, she added silently. “I’m going to go back to my house to pack a bag to stay here tonight, so hopefully you can come to an agreement by the time I get back.”

She stood up and leaned over to kiss Stiles quickly before leaving the room. Isaac and Malia were the only two that really reacted, as they were the only two that didn’t already know about Stiles and her, but she ignored it.

As she was walking to her car the Sheriff pulled into the driveway. “Allison, it’s good to see you. I’m assuming everyone is inside, from the cars parked in front of my house.”

“Yes, the Pack is all here. I have to get going to my house really quickly but Stiles and Lydia can catch you up.” She turned to leave before stopping and turning back to the Sheriff. “Is it alright if I stay here tonight? My dad is still out of town and with everything going on I would just feel better if I wasn’t alone.”

The Sheriff smiled at her in the kind way he’d always done. “Of course you can. You’re welcome here any time.”

She smiled back at him. “Thank you, I really appreciate it. I’ll be back soon then.”

She got in her car then, thinking about the meeting. It had gone a lot better than she had hoped, for which she was grateful. She knew that the Pack would have a hard time hearing about any of her family coming here, no matter their relation to Gerard or if they shared his views. But she’d really meant it when she’d said she would do whatever they were comfortable with. She was the leader of her family now and she refused to cause her Pack pain. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! It's been a while. Sorry about that, I was working midnights and was sleeping constantly so there wasn't a lot of writing getting done. BUT hopefully that will change because I'm not working at all right now. We'll see what happens. Anyways, hopefully this is a good chapter and you guys enjoy it! And hopefully writing keeps happening.


	9. Not Giving In

“Wait, what?” Stiles heard Isaac say incredulously. “We clearly missed something because we seem to be the only ones who are surprised that Allison _kissed Stiles_. When did that happen? I mean, _finally_, but still!”

“They finally got their heads out of their asses earlier today. Thanks to me,” Lydia told them smugly, while Derek snorted beside her.

“Hey!” Stiles said defensively.

“Oh god, that means I owe Melissa ten bucks,” Stiles heard his dad say from the doorway.

He glared at his father, betrayal in his features. “You owe Melissa money? You _bet_ on my _love life_?” He demanded incredulously.

The Sheriff didn’t even have the decency to pretend to be ashamed. “I bet that you would come to the realization on your own, I was rooting _for_ you.”

“As interesting as Stiles’ love life is,” Derek interjected when it appeared that this conversation wasn’t going to end anytime soon, “can we talk about the reason we’re actually here? The Winchesters?”

Stiles could feel the tension creep back into the room.

Lydia quickly caught the Sheriff up when he questioned who the Winchesters were. He understood why the Pack might be a little uneasy about them coming to town, but he also understood why it might not be a bad thing to give them a chance. The Argents were a great addition to the Pack, and yes it had been a hard-won truce, but now it was an important relationship that they all cherished.

“I trust Allison and her father, but these Winchesters are an unknown quantity that I can’t be sure about. If they attack, we can’t depend on the Argents to back us up, nor should we expect them to choose between their family and the Pack. I don’t want to lose anyone else,” Derek admitted. “But, as I said, I trust the Argents. If they say that these two can be trusted, perhaps we give them a chance. We could meet them in a neutral spot and vet them. But if this is going to happen, everyone needs to be in agreement. If _anyone_ is uncomfortable, I need to know, and I will only do what will make everyone comfortable.”

Lydia put her hand on his knee, smiling and clearly proud of his emotional growth and his maturity. He covered her hand, and it looked like he was using that contact to ground himself and reassure himself in his decision.

“Okay, so any questions or concerns to put out now? And just in case anyone was worried, Allison really meant it when she said she would be okay with whatever we decide. She doesn’t ever want to hurt you guys or make you feel unsafe. She’s always going to be trying to make up for Gerard and everything she did,” Stiles told them. He wasn’t sure if Allison would appreciate him speaking for her like that but they needed to know that she really did take their needs and feelings into account. Sometimes more than her own.

Malia was the first to speak. She hadn’t been a human the last time there were Hunters in Beacon Hills but she’d heard about everything. “How would we ‘vet them’? Because I’m cool either way. I think we’re strong and I trust Derek’s judgement. So, if they all say that everything is fine, then I trust that. But I do like the idea of doing what we can to be sure.”

“Well, we would ask them questions about their intentions and listen to their heartbeats to see if they’re lying,” Scott answered confidently. “I know that Allison and her father have made mistakes in the past,” he continued, “especially with family, but I believe that they’ve learned from those mistakes and I really do believe that they have our best interest at heart. They care about us and don’t want us to get hurt.”

“That was my plan as well. As for the Argents,” Derek told them, “I trust they have our best interests at heart too, they have since proven that. But it is within our right to be as sure as we can be.”

“Okay, so does anyone feel uncomfortable with this plan? Or with them coming at all?” Lydia asks in confirmation. Nobody says anything. “I need verbal answers here, and don’t be scared to say you’re uncomfortable.”

Scott tells them that he’s fine with it, Malia and Isaac agree as well. Lydia and Derek both nod their heads.

The Sheriff agrees that it sounds like a solid plan, and though he is newer to all of this, he feels better knowing that they are thinking about this more strategically than previous plans that they’ve had.

“Awesome,” Stiles says, “it’s agreed. As long as the Winchesters truly mean no harm, they can stay in town.”

“What neutral grounds were you thinking would be a good meeting place? Here?” Scott asks.

Derek shakes his head. “No, if anything goes wrong I’m sure the Sheriff wouldn’t appreciate his house being caught in the crossfire.”

“That’s kind of you Derek,” the Sheriff laughs. “I don’t think the neighbours would really like it too much, either.”

“I was thinking the Preserve,” Lydia said. “It’s out of the way, so there shouldn’t be any humans around that can get hurt, and it’s home territory for us. We all know the area, so we’ll have the upper hand if it comes to a fight.” Derek smiles at her, silently agreeing. She smiles back, her whole face glowing with pride at having Derek support her and grabbing his hand to show her appreciation.

“Okay, great, we have a meeting place. Now, can we discuss _this_?” Malia asks, pointing at Derek and Lydia’s intertwined hands.

Stiles laughs, glad that him and Allison dating wasn’t any more shocking to the Pack than Lydia and Derek dating.

Derek straightened up a little, and Stiles couldn’t tell if it was from pride or from insecurity. He must be scared of how people are going to view them. Maybe he was worried they wouldn’t approve, they wouldn’t think he was good enough for Lydia.

Stiles then felt very protective over Derek. Sometimes he forgot that Kate didn’t just murder his family but also mentally and sexually abused him and that he probably never got help. Derek did so much to help and protective the Pack, but he never seemed to put as much effort into taking care of himself.

“Lydia and I are dating now.” Lydia squeezed Derek’s hand, and her face was definitely a challenge to anyone who wanted to say something negative to Derek or her.

Scott was the first to respond: “Really? That’s great!” Stiles was happy to hear that Scott seemed genuinely happy for them.

Malia and Isaac agreed, smiling at them both. Malia was still a little awkward with everyone, but especially with Derek now that she knew they were cousins. Neither one of them wanted to overstep any boundaries.

After talking for a little longer everyone left, planning to meet at the entrance to the Preserve the next day. Stiles promised to tell Allison when she got back, and then Stiles was alone with his dad. They watched baseball until Allison got back about twenty minutes later.

“So,” the Sheriff began, smirking at the two of them. “You’ve finally stopped dancing around each other and started dating. Allison, you’re more than welcome to stay over whenever you’d like, as long as your dad is okay with it. I just don’t want to see or hear anything, and I’d like for you both to be smart and safe.” Stiles saw the blush that covered Allison’s face and he wanted to disappear with his mortification. “That’s all. Now, I’m going to bed. I work a double tomorrow but tell your dad to stop by sometime tomorrow so we can talk about your cousins.” And with that, he went upstairs leaving a red-faced Allison and a gaping Stiles in the living room.

Eventually they both go to Stiles’ room, with Stiles taking Allison’s duffel. They were both aware that Allison was more than capable, but Stiles could hear his father’s voice in his head: ‘_Allison is a guest, you should help her with her bags, Stiles_. _Where are your manners?_’

After they both got ready to turn in for the night they sat across from each other on Stiles’ bed. “So, what happened while I was gone?” Allison asked, anxious to hear the Pack’s decision. She’d been as patient as she could be but that patience was quickly dissipating.

“Well, firstly, they decided that they were fine with your cousins staying in Beacon Hills,” Stiles told her. She smiled, glad she would be able to spend some time with the boys and maybe introduce them to the Pack. “There were conditions though,” Stiles said, and he seemed slightly worried, maybe that she would be offended.

Allison nodded. “Of course, that makes sense. What were the conditions?” She asked, not at all surprised. She would have been a little disappointed if they hadn’t set conditions, honestly.

“Well, they mostly just wanted to vet them themselves,” Stiles told her. “It’s not that they don’t trust you or your dad!” He insisted, clearly still worried that her ego would take offense.

“Stiles, it’s within their right – especially Derek’s – to want to be as sure as they can be that they are either safe, or confident that they can defend themselves should they find themselves in a dangerous situation,” Allison said. “My ego is not so fragile that I’m going to be offended by Derek doing his due diligence.”

Stiles looked relieved. “Right, I know that, I just… I’m not sure why I was so worried. Maybe because I’m so anxious about meeting _The Winchesters_,” Allison could hear the capitalization on that title, “or because I’m worried that they’re your family and they, along with your father, might kill me for deigning to date you and the thought of your father _alone_ terrifies me, then add two badass Hunters who’ve fought Angels and Demons and God knows what else-”

His rambling was cut short by Allison putting her hand over his mouth.

“Stiles, the conditions of my ‘terrifying’ family coming to town?”

“Oh, right. The Pack all wants to meet them at the Preserve so they can talk to them and verify that they really don’t mean any harm to the Pack,” he finally divulged, holding her hand in both of his to gain a little comfort.

Allison thought that over. The Preserve was a smart choice. Secluded so no one innocent was likely to be caught in any possible crossfire and the Pack knew those woods like the backs of their hands – or paws, she joked. That would give them an advantage. Tactically, it was a good plan. Simple, but effective.

She shared these thoughts with Stiles, and he nodded. “That was the general consensus when Scott and Lydia suggested it. So, you think they’ll agree to that?” He questioned, hoping that the Winchesters shared the ego of their cousin, or rather lack thereof.

“I don’t see why not. And besides, my dad will be able to talk them down if they do get uptight about it. And by ‘they’ I mean Dean. Sam will understand, and Dean will, too. But he’s kind of like Derek in that he’s very much an… impulsive person and sometimes needs a calming influence. But Sam can always talk him down,” Allison explained as she crawled under the covers of Stiles’ bed.

Stiles turned off the light and crawled in beside her. They both stared at each other for a few moments, just relaxing after what was a long day for the both of them.

“So, uhm, about what my dad said earlier…” Stiles began a little uncomfortably.

“Stiles we don’t have to-”

Stiles interrupted her. “Yes, we do. Allison, I think you’re great, and I am definitely attracted to you that way and look forward to having sex if that’s something you want in this relationship. Totally down. But I need you to know that, as much as I would like it, I’m not sure I’m ready just yet. I just don’t want to rush anything.”

Allison could feel the small smile on her face as she looked at Stiles. His eyes were on their intertwined fingers and he had a blush spreading across his cheeks that was turning his ears red. She knew he was a little embarrassed and that part of it was due to his lack of sexual experience, but she didn’t mind at all.

“Stiles, look at me,” she told him, brushing her fingers along his jaw. When he looked up she kissed him softly before smiling at him. “Firstly, I am attracted to you and would love to have sex with you. But I agree, I would like to give it time, take this slowly and when we are both comfortable and ready we can move forward. But it’s not something I’m expecting _until_ we’re both ready.”

He smiled back at her, and she could see that he felt significantly better now that they had discussed that. She could admit she felt a little better, too.

“Do you at least want to make out a little before we go to sleep?” Stiles asked, smiling in the sarcastic, slightly cocky way she had found cute for a long time now.

“Definitely,” she laughed as he moved to hover over her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this relatively quick (?) update means that I'm getting somewhere with this story fast. I have the next chapter done, I just have to edit and will hopefully get it up in a couple days! This chapter and the next were initially going to be all one chapter but it got a little long, so I split them up.  
Sorry that this is a bit filler, the next chapter actually moves the story along a bit.  
But let me know what you think and thanks for reading, commenting, etc etc!


	10. It's Time to Start the Show

The next day Stiles and Allison were laying in bed talking (and making out) when her dad called her. Stiles took one look at the caller ID and immediately threw his body as far from Allison as he could as though he thought Argent would be able to _tell_ what Stiles was doing with his daughter. Unfortunately for him, that meant he landed the floor.

“Hi dad,” Allison answered the phone, laughing at the image of Stiles and his flailing limbs.

“Hey sweetheart, what’s going on?” Argent asked.

“Stiles is being… Stiles,” Allison answered, snorting again when she saw Stiles’ head pop up from the side of the bed, a blush burning his cheeks. “Anyways, how’s the hunt going?”

“We’re done actually, it was a lot easier than we thought it would be. I’ll tell you about it when I get home. I was calling to let you know that we’re leaving in about an hour so we should be in Beacon Hills around 1 or 2. As long as you talked to Derek and the Pack and it’s okay with them?”

Every time her father demonstrated his newfound – and hard won – respect for the Pack she couldn’t help but feel pride over how much he had grown and changed. She was young and relatively new to Hunting, so having a positive relationship with her friends didn’t take much, no matter who or what they were. But her father had been taught for almost his entire life that anything that wasn’t human was wrong and a monster that needed to be killed. The fact that he had overcome that prejudice was something that she was proud of.

Stiles had climbed back on the bed at this point and had indicated that he wanted to hear the call. “Hey dad, I’m going to put you on speaker with Stiles and I, okay?”

“Sure sweetheart.”

“Okay, so Derek wants to meet the boys first, just so he can confirm that they won’t be any trouble to the Pack when they’re in town,” Allison told her father.

“As is within his right. That’s smart, I wouldn’t have expected any less. Where do they want to meet?”

Stiles was the one to answer this time: “The gate at the entrance to the Preserve. Home turf, not public but not an enclosed space.”

“Smart, logical. Okay, so we’ll be there this afternoon. The boys will be on their best behaviour,” Argent assured them.

“And by boys…” Allison started.

“By boys I mean Dean, yes.”

“Okay dad, drive safe. And tell Dean that he needs to drive safe, too. Love you,” she said. Her dad returned the sentiment before they hung up the phone.

A couple hours later the Pack was standing around at the entrance to the Preserve. They showed up a little early so they could be sure they were there before the Winchesters but Allison had just gotten a text from her father saying they should be there in about 15 minutes.

They had all kind of split into their own little groups to talk and wait. Allison noticed Derek looking tense, but Lydia seemed to be talking to him, relaxing him a bit. Allison really needed to talk to Lydia soon to get all the details of their relationship. Malia and Isaac were off to the side as well, talking quietly and making sure they had a few points of contact at all times.

“Hey, did you know Malia and Isaac were… getting close?” She asked Stiles quietly, unsure how to phrase it. Were they dating? Just close friends from all the training they had been doing together?

“I knew something was growing between them. But I don’t think they’re dating or anything. They’ve both bonded over the fact that they have complicated relationships with their fathers,” Stiles whispered back. Allison could understand that – Isaac’s dad was an abusive shit hole and Malia had just found out a couple weeks ago that she was adopted and her biological father was _Peter Hale_.

“What about you Scott, have you asked Kira out yet?” Allison asked, changing the subject. She didn’t feel comfortable talking about Isaac or Malia while they could probably hear her.

“Uh, no, I haven’t. It’s just… she’s new, and I heard her telling her dad that she just wants friends, not a _boyfriend_. And it’s hard to date when I would eventually have to tell her about the werewolf thing and hope she wouldn’t freak out and run away screaming,” Scott rambled. He looked so sad at the prospect of Kira rejecting him like that.

“Scotty, my man,” Stiles started, “Kira seems like a very nice person. And you _can_ be her friend, you’re an awesome friend! You need to give it a chance. Just ask if she wants to study with you or go for a coffee or something.”

Allison was about to back up that suggestion when she saw the wolves and Malia all whip their heads around. Her dad and the Winchesters must be getting close now. Instinctually they all moved so they were flanking Derek. Allison didn’t even realize she had done it until they were in position and she almost laughed. She didn’t feel threatened at all – this was her family that she trusted – but she picked up on the feelings of the Pack and followed suit.

“They’re almost here, just down the road. You’ll hear the one car soon, it’s loud,” Scott told them. Allison nodded to herself. The boys’ car was certainly loud.

After a few minutes she could hear the engines and then she saw them pull onto the little side path that led to the gate of the Preserve. It was slightly disconcerting, feeling the giddiness of seeing her family while also feeling the tension that was coming off the Pack.

“Woah,” she heard Stiles breathe when the Impala pulled up. Then the boys got out of the car and she heard the sharp intake of breath from him and couple of the others. But she was too busy running to hug her father, just relieved to have him back safely.

“Hey Artemis, how you doing?” Dean asked, pulling her into a hug as well.

She hugged him back before playfully punching him in the arm. “I’m really good, and you would know that if you called more!”

“We try, but it’s hard when you’re, well, us,” Sam laughed, hugging her as well.

“I know,” she sighed, walking back to her place with the Pack. “Guys this is Sam and Dean,” she started the introductions, the boys raising their hands when she said their names. “Boys, this is the Pack.” She introduced all of them in the order they were standing to make it easy.

“So, you wanted to meet to judge us for yourselves,” Dean said, a smirk on his face.

“Well we wanted to make sure you weren’t like most of the other Hunters that come to this town to murder us and our Pack,” Lydia replied coldly. Allison knew that if anyone else had answered Derek probably would have yelled at them. It was his place to talk now – but Lydia was Lydia.

With that being said, Derek did put his hand on her arm and she took a half step back in a show of giving him the floor.

“What Lydia means is we just want to make sure there won’t be any problems while you’re here,” Derek says.

“How are you going to do that?” Sam asked, cutting off his brother before the snarky response could come. Allison knew that Dean would probably have a harder time giving the Pack a chance so it might be best if Sam did most of the talking.

“I’m going to ask you some questions,” Derek told them simply.

Dean snorted. “You’re going to ask some questions?” He repeated sarcastically. “You won’t take the Argents’ word, but you think that will be enough?”

“We trust Chris and Allison, of course. But we don’t know you, and this will give us a definitive answer to ease our concerns. They understand,” Derek responded calmly.

Allison and her father nodded, giving Derek their support. Dean just shrugged, snorting.

Derek looked at Scott quickly, making sure he would be listening, before asking: “Do you have any intention of hurting or killing anyone in this Pack?”

“No,” Sam replied solemnly.

Dean shrugged again, “As long as they don’t attack or present a threat. But I’m still not sure how much I believe Chris when he says you aren’t a threat. I’ve met werewolves before, and they almost never have control.”

“_But that doesn’t mean we’re going to attack, right Dean_?” Sam asked pointedly. Allison could tell they’d had this discussion at length already.

“We trust Chris and Allison when they say they know you guys and trust you. So, unless you attack us, we will not be a threat.” The monotonous tone he used indicated that that was also something that had been discussed, likely in the form of a lecture from Sam.

“How long do you plan on staying?” Derek asked the second question, still calm. Allison was actually a little proud of Derek’s control.

“No fucking clue,” Dean said.

“Yeah, we plan on helping with this ghoul, but we did come for a couple other reasons. We wanted to catch up with our family, and then we think there might be something else for us to look into relating to our dad’s family,” Sam said, giving a bit more detail.

“Will you have any friends coming while you’re here? Or acquaintances or whomever?”

Sam, again, beat Dean to answer. “We can’t say for sure. We sometimes have friends just pop up with no warning, but we can tell you that we won’t let them be a threat either.”

“Okay, what the hell is this kid nodding to you about?” Dean asked, clearly annoyed because Scott had been giving Derek the all clear every time the boys answered truthfully. Allison was glad they hadn’t lied, glad that they trusted her and her father enough to follow their lead.

“Scott has been confirming for Derek that you’re not lying,” Allison told him.

“How would this kid know if we’re lying? What is he, psychic?” Dean demanded. Lydia snorted, probably because they weren’t sure exactly what she was, but psychic was the running joke.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Scott replied.

Dean snorted, clearly not believing that.

“Hey Sam, who’s your favourite singer?” Allison asked, looking at Scott and tapping her ear.

“Uh, Elvis, why?” Sam answered.

“Lie,” all the wolves said at the same time.

Dean looked shocked for a moment before bursting out laughing. “They really can tell when we’re lying!”

Sam frowned a little but didn’t dispute it. That had been a thing between the boys for a while, with Sam refusing to admit his favourite singer was Celine Dion. “You guys aren’t like any werewolves we’ve come across. Chris said you don’t eat hearts? And you have complete control over your shifts?”

The Pack all wrinkled their noses. “Ew, why would they eat hearts?” Stiles asked quietly, saying what they were all thinkin.

“Well, Malia is new to being human again so she’s still learning control but she’s almost there. The rest of us have no problems though,” Derek answered, ignoring the hearts question all together. “We can prove it if you’d like,” Derek offered when Dean, again, made a noise that said he didn’t believe them.

And before he’d been given an answer, the Pack had shifted into their Beta form for a few seconds before shifting back.

She saw the boys tense and back up slightly, but they didn’t grab their guns. That was at least something.

“Okay, definitely not like the wolves we’ve met,” Sam said.

“Nope, they aren’t,” Allison said. She looked at Derek to see if there was anything else and he shook his head. “Okay, so can we go to the Sheriff’s house? I’m hungry, we didn’t have lunch yet.” Stiles rubbed her back in sympathy, which she knew her father hadn’t missed if the slight raise of his eyebrow was anything to go by.

“Works for me, Allison said the Sheriff wanted to know what was going on with the ghoul and the boys,” Argent said, walking to Derek to finally greet him.

Dean and Sam approached Allison and Stiles. “Why would we meet at the Sheriff’s house?” Sam asked.

“Oh, he’s my dad. Hi, I’m Stiles, I’m a really big fan of yours and I would really like to talk to you guys about some stuff after this ghoul stuff is done. If you’re okay with that, of course. If you’re not, that’s totally okay too.” Stiles was stopped from rambling when he felt a hand clap down on his shoulder.

“Mr. Stilinski, nice to see you. I hear you’ve been keeping Allison company while I’ve been gone,” Argent said in greeting. Stiles visibly paled, making Allison laugh. She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his Jeep. She would talk to her dad when there weren’t so many people around to listen in. For now, she just wanted to go and eat.


	11. Don't Pity Me (I Wouldn't Pity You)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I realized as I was writing this that I fucked up the timeline here but it's too late. So this is after the Alpha Pack, but Derek is still Alpha, Scott is still a Beta, and they don't know what Lydia is yet.  
Anyways, this is kind of back story to explain where in each show this takes place so if you aren't caught up to the end of season 14 of Supernatural this will probably have slight spoilers so I'm really sorry! I just didn't want to cut anything out so I have it as kind of current (even though I still haven't watched all of SPN15)  
Sorry that this is kinda filler but next chapter will have some action, promise!

Getting back to the house and making sure everyone was relatively comfortable was chaotic. This was partly due to the slight (but dissipating!) tension still between the Pack and the Winchesters, as well as the fact that they were now adding three more people to the already cramped house.

“I really am sorry, Sheriff,” Derek was saying to his dad for what felt like the millionth time. “But I did just finish buying and setting up a new loft space that we can have more Pack meetings in. It’ll fit everyone with plenty of space,” he explained.

Stiles was surprised by this information and he looked around and saw that he wasn’t the only one. He guesses Derek hadn’t wanted to say anything until it was finalized. Lydia was the only person who didn’t seem at all surprised, which made sense.

“I’m hoping Lydia had major control over the furnishing that went into this new loft,” Stiles said. Some people chuckled, though Derek glared at the comment. “I’m sorry but I’ve seen the two places you’ve lived in since coming back to town and they weren’t great. I get your old house, I totally do. But the abandoned subway station? It wasn’t exactly great.”

The glare aimed his way didn’t change, if anything it became _more_ threatening.

“It’s really nice, Lydia did a great job,” Isaac assured. Then he seemed to realize what that sounded like. “Not that I didn’t appreciate that you let me stay with you in the subway, it was nice having a home,” Isaac added, a little apologetic and shy.

Stiles saw Derek’s glare disappear, to be replaced with a slightly softer, more paternal look. “You’ll always have a safe place with me, I promise.” He said it in response to Isaac, but he looked at Malia as well, making sure she knew she was equally welcome.

“Isaac is right, I did a wonderful job,” Lydia said to the now quiet room. She looked a little bored, but Stiles could see how pleased she was with the compliments.

“So, pizza?” Argent suggested after a few more moments of silence. There was a chorus of agreements and then everyone was throwing out preferences and falling into regular arguments over what toppings were best.

Stiles glanced over at the Winchester’s during the ensuing noise to try and get a read on them. They weren’t tense and they were sitting casually, but he could tell that Sam was studying the Pack the way one would observe a science project, while Dean just looked like he was trying to reconcile his version of monsters with the juvenile group of teenagers in front of him arguing about mushrooms on pizza.

Stiles was hoping this display didn’t help him find the “monster within” these dumbass teenagers.

45 minutes later and everyone had their own pizza and Dean was looking hugely impressed and a little bit like he respected everyone. Particularly Malia who had stacked three slices and was trying to eat them as fast as she possibly could.

“Sam,” he whispered. “The next time you tell me that the way I eat isn’t normal, I’m going to remind you of this moment.” Sam didn’t respond but Stiles caught him rolling his eyes.

“So, are all of you wolves? Apart from Allison and Chris, of course,” Sam asked.

“No, my dad and I are human,” Stiles answered before anyone else. “Derek, Isaac, and Scott are wolves. Malia’s a coyote, and we have no idea what Lydia’s deal is yet but we’re figuring it out.”

“Wait, what? A coyote? And what do you mean you don’t know what Lydia’s deal is?” Dean interrupted, his mouth full of pizza.

“Malia is a werecoyote, we don’t know if it’s because her mom was one or because the shape you take reflects the person you are. Peter’s memories were taken away so we don’t know who her mom is. And Lydia…”

“We have no idea what I am. I helped resurrect Peter, unwillingly of course because I think we would all rather his death be permanent. I was also immune when Peter bit me, which Derek hasn’t ever heard of, so it means I’m supernatural but I’m not a werewolf or any other kind of shifter,” Lydia explained brusquely.

“What?” Dean and Sam asked. They were staring at Lydia like they’d only caught half of what she’d said, so it was probably a good idea that she didn’t add that she was their resident body-finder.

“Peter is my uncle – and Malia’s biological father – he killed my sister and a bunch of other people, I killed him, he psychically connected to Lydia while he was dead and used her to get me to resurrect him. Now Peter lurks and makes us all wish he was still dead. We threaten him with it at least three times a week,” Derek told them, just as nonchalant as Lydia.

Sam and Dean both looked a little speechless. And then they both shrugged, Dean taking another bite of pizza. Like this wasn’t strange at all.

“So… is there a hierarchy in the pack?” Sam asked curiously, clearly over the last part of the conversation.

“Derek is the Alpha,” Lydia answered, sounding a little proud. “The other shifters are Betas, and the rest of us are equivalent to Betas.”

“And why is Derek the Alpha?” Dean asked.

Derek let his eyes bleed red. “Because I’m the Alpha,” he said, the same way Stiles often heard his father say _because I said so_. Stiles saw flashes of gold (and bright blue, in Malia’s case) around the room, as an automatic response to Derek’s eyes. “I killed Peter and took the Alpha power that he stole from Laura, which was the power that she inherited when my family died. That’s how Alpha power works. You inherit it when the last Alpha dies, like Laura did with my mother, or you take it by killing an Alpha.”

“So, what does being a Beta entail? Do you have to do whatever Derek tells you?” Dean asked, probably viewing it as a dictatorship.

Stiles and Lydia both snorted. “Derek cannot tell me what to do, much to his chagrin,” Lydia answered, smiling smugly. “He’s our leader though and we respect that. We all make decisions together and communicate about problems. We’re getting much better, though it’s still a new process.”

“Absolutely, way better than when the Jackson-Kanima situation was happening,” Stiles added. “So, do we get to ask anything about you guys?”

“Oh, yeah of course,” Sam answered. He had earnest puppy dog eyes that made you believe he was truly genuine and wanted to answer all their questions. He could probably give Scott a run for his money.

“Okay, awesome. So, are the rumours true?” Stiles asked, leaning forward excitedly. He saw Lydia and Derek perk up a little at that as well, though not as obviously as him.

“What rumours? You’ll have to be a little more specific because we’re not as caught up on gossip about ourselves,” Dean answered. Stiles couldn’t tell if he was irritated or not.

“Well, that you stopped the Apocalypse, that you’re friends with Angels, you can’t be killed,” he listed. He doubted all of what he’d heard could be true but who knew when it came to the supernatural.

“Oh, we can be killed,” Sam replied.

“Yeah, we’re killed all the time,” Dean told them.

Everyone was quiet, just staring at them in shock.

Scott was the first to break the silence. “What? What does that mean? And does that mean everything is true?” He leaned over to Isaac and whispered not at all quietly, “Who are these people?”

“Oh, well, our deaths tend to be more on the temporary side,” Dean told them.

“And we have stopped the Apocalypse, but we started it, so it was kind of our responsibility…”

“Sammy, we’ve been over this. It wasn’t your fault, so stop blaming yourself. It’s been years,” Dean said (somewhat exasperated) in response to the guilty look on his brother’s face.

Sam opened his mouth to reply, probably argue if the look on his face was anything to go by, but he was interrupted by Malia. “What the fuck have you two been involved in?” She asked impatiently.

Nobody said anything else, but they turned to give the brothers all their attention. Clearly they were all just as curious as Stiles. Even Allison seems a little interested, likely due to the fact that she hadn’t had much time to catch up with her cousins.

“Well, we’ll give you a watered down version, we can go into more detail another time. A demon killed our mom when we were young and our dad raised us as Hunters while he tracked it down. It eventually killed our dad and then we killed it. I sold my soul to a Demon to bring Sammy back from the dead and spent four months in Hell,” Dean began.

“Until Cas ‘gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition’,” Sam said, laughing.

“Uh, sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt but who’s-”

Allison interrupted Scott. “Castiel is an Angel. He’s a really good friend of theirs,” she added, sharing a smirk with Sam that Stiles didn’t understand. He’d ask later.

Dean grunted, trying to hide a blush at the look Sam and Allison were giving him. “_Anyways_,” he interjected a little forcefully. “Lucifer was released from Hell, which kickstarted the Apocalypse. Lucifer eventually possessed Sam but Sam jumped back in the Cage that had been holding Lucifer.”

“Yeah, good times,” Sam said. “I came back soulless but that got fixed after a _lot_ of complicated shit. Leviathan, the oldest creatures ever created by God, escaped Purgatory and tried to take over the world. Then we killed Dick Roman and all the other Leviathan, but Dean and Cas got sent to Purgatory with them.”

“Yeah so, I was in Purgatory for about a year, but I eventually escaped. We found a bunker for the Men of Letters, which was a secret organization that our grandfather was part of before everyone in it was brutally murdered by this Knight of Hell, Abaddon, total bitch. Then we tried to seal Hell, before we realized it would kill Sam, and the Angels fell. They’re back in Heaven now, even if they are dicks with wings. I eventually took the Mark of Cain to kill Abaddon, but then I died and became a Demon. Sam cured me but the Mark made me a little… murdery?”

“Oh, just a little,” Sam snarked. “Cas, and a couple others, helped me try to find a cure for the Mark but we failed, so Dean asked Death to put him on the fucking Moon to avoid going crazy and killing everyone. But then Dean killed Death and released God’s sister Amara. We eventually released Lucifer again, we finally met God – even though we’d already technically met him. He used to write books about us and we knew him as Chuck.” Sam looked supremely irritated about this. “Well, we still know him as Chuck, he doesn’t really like to be called God.”

Stiles was just wondering what these books were called and how quickly he could get them.

“Then we convinced Amara and Chuck to forgive each other. Lucifer became the President, got someone pregnant, Jack was born and we adopted him. I killed Lucifer while being possessed by his brother Michael – from an alternate universe because _our_ Michael was still in Hell at that point possessing our half-brother Adam,” Dean explained.

“Then Michael tried to destroy the universe, so Jack killed him. And now Chuck hates us and wants us dead because I shot him. But that’s about it,” Sam shrugged.

“You forgot something,” Dean told his brother. He cleared his throat, slightly obnoxiously, before adding: “I also killed Hitler.”

“Dean, it’s been like 2 years, and I just told them I shot God. I would say we’re pretty even by now!”

Allison snorted and rolled her eyes. Everyone else was a little stunned at that explanation. And the fact that that was _brief_? What were they leaving out?

Chris cleared his throat after a few minutes of everyone absorbing all that information while Sam and Dean bickered over their (numerous) kills. Stiles was already scared of these two and now he’s mind-numbingly terrified. They _killed Hitler_ and _shot God_?

“Yesterday you said you thought there might be something in town to do with your father’s family?” Chris prompted, possibly trying to bring the conversation back around to something that the Pack could understand a little more.

“Oh, yes!” Sam answered, seemingly excited. “We’ve recently been looking for new Men of Letters bunkers and we found quite a few notes about Beacon Hills being a possible location. We just don’t understand why.”

The Pack shared a look. “The Nemeton,” they all said together. It was slightly concerning how often they did that.

“The what now?” Dean asks.

“The Nemeton is an ancient tree, well actually it’s just a stump now, but it’s massively powerful and recently started attracting lots of new bad guys…” Stiles explains, trailing off at the end to try and avoid having to explain that it’s kind of, partly his fault that the Nemeton became a beacon again.

“Stiles, we had to man, you know that. It was all of us,” Scott comforted his best friend.

Allison nudged him lightly before giving him her sweet smile. Stiles couldn’t help it, with Scott’s puppy eyes and Allison’s dimples he was mush.

“Uh, sorry, what did you have to do?” Sam asked.

“Oh, a couple months ago the Alpha Pack was here and our English teacher was committing human sacrifices and was going to use my dad, the Sheriff, and Scott’s mom as the final three sacrifices so we briefly became sacrifices for them instead to find the Nemeton where Jennifer was keeping our parents. That ended up giving the Nemeton a lot of power and it became a bit of a magnet for all things supernatural,” Allison explained.

“It’s probably a really good spot for you guys to try looking for the bunker,” Lydia told them. “And you said it’s an old secret society?” She looked intrigued, and Stiles thought it was probably because this might be more research. Then he realized that this might lead her to figure out why she kept finding bodies if there was any record of her family in this Bunker.

“Yeah, they did research and experiments and kept extensive records. We’ve been to a couple bunkers so far but if this one is near such a powerful symbol, it might have information very specific to the area, or more information due to the magnetism of the area,” Sam told them. He looked as excited as Lydia now.

“Well, we can help you look for it after we deal with our ghoul,” Derek interjected. He put a slightly possessive hand over one of Lydia’s and Stiles could see the slight insecurity he was trying to hide whenever it looked like Sam might be as nerdy as Lydia about research.

“That would be awesome,” Dean tells them. “Uh, so back to this sacrifice for your parents thing?”

“After the ghoul,” Allison told him. “We really need to stop this thing before it kills more people.”

“Sheriff, you brought the case files home, right?” Derek asked. Stiles’ father nodded to Derek, and indicated that they were in the kitchen. “Thank you. Lydia wanted to go over the files tonight and I can assume that Stiles wants to get his hands on them as well, so anybody wanting to help can come to the loft tonight. Anyone that doesn’t want to research, come to the loft tomorrow morning to help come up with a game plan.”

Allison wanted to help research, as did her father and the Winchesters so they could familiarize themselves with the case. Isaac tells Derek he’s going to stay at Scott’s tonight after dropping Malia off at her place. Stiles heard his father tell Argent that he’s going to stay home to try and get some decent sleep before his shift tomorrow because he has a feeling he’s going to be covering for them.

As they were all leaving the house, Argent put his hand on Stiles’ shoulder and asked him to stay back so they can talk for a moment. Scott threw him a sympathetic look before abandoning him, while everyone else practically ran from the room. Allison stayed behind and tried to protest, but her father eventually got her to leave, and then they were alone.

Stiles almost wished his sacrifice had been a little more permanent. Or maybe that the cellar by the Nemeton had collapsed on him.

“So, Stiles. You’ve been spending a lot of time with Allison this week,” Argent started. He didn’t sound angry, but Stiles wasn’t sure he believed the calm demeanour.

“Uh, yes sir, we’ve been studying and working on this case,” Stiles answered. He was immensely proud of the fact that his voice only cracked once in fear.

“Well, I understand that the two of us haven’t always seen eye-to-eye, but I truly hope that we can put that behind us,” Argent said. “Especially now that you’re dating my daughter.”

Stiles choked. “Uh, uhm, yes, everything has been behind us for a while now. And I’m very sorry that we didn’t have time to say anything. I promise we only started dating yesterday and Allison and I wanted to tell you in person because it was more respe-”

“Stiles, it’s fine,” Argent assured him, laughing at the absolute panic radiating from him. “I trust you. You’re loyal and protective of those you care about, and I know you will respect Allison. Allison and I have dealt with enough and I know now that I can trust her, that I should have before this as well. And I also know that Allison is completely capable of protecting herself if the need should ever arise.”

Argent clapped his hand on Stiles’ shoulder again before walking past him to follow everyone else out of the house. Stiles took a few deep breaths before he turned to join the Argents and the Winchesters waiting for him. Allison was leaning against his Jeep talking to Sam and Dean and smiling at her father as he joined them.

Stiles’ brain melted a little when she turned her smile on him, still a little in shock at the fact that someone so perfect could be his girlfriend. He smiled back and took a deep breath. The tension over the arrival of the Winchesters was pretty much gone now, and tomorrow…

Tomorrow they would hopefully have one less ghoul in their town.

**Author's Note:**

> This probably won't be updated regularly but I will do my best and try to stay on top of it!


End file.
